


You Don't Need Luck

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Marc's stressing about his exam, and Dani comforts him.
Relationships: Marc Marquez/Dani Pedrosa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: Motorsport Prompt Meme - Winter 2019





	You Don't Need Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! ⭐⛄❄

Dani stepped into the flat, following the sound of crying coming from the shared kitchen, and the last thing that he expected to see was Marc crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Marc mumbled, and Dani had to cough to stop himself from laughing.

Only Marc could think crying in the kitchen was nothing.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Marc sniffed, and Dani handed him a tissue, which had Marc blowing his nose so loudly that Dani wondered if he could do anything quietly.

"The library was playing Christmas music and I couldn't concentrate, so I came here to study but I managed to lock myself out of my room while making a coffee."

Dani offered Marc a hug, and he was glad when Marc accepted, because he wasn't sure what else he could do to comfort him right now.

"Wait, I have the master key for the flat."

"Why do you have it?"

"Because I'm the responsible one." Dani stuck his tongue out before dashing off to his room, rooting around in his desk drawer for the master key, and he breathed a sigh of relief when he found it.

Rushing back to the kitchen, he took Marc's hand, leading him to his own room, and he hoped that the master key actually worked.

The lock clicked open, and Marc clutched his heart dramatically.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." Dani was about to leave, when he heard Marc say something that he couldn't keep quiet about.

"I'm going to fail this exam."

"No you're not." Dani ushered Marc into his room, since the corridors were the least private place in all of the university to talk.

Marc slumped down on to his bed, and Dani sat next to him, since it felt strange to stand over him, and the desk seat was hidden by a mountain of clothes.

"How do you know?"

"Are you not the Marc Marquez who has been top of every class that he's ever been in?"

"Yes."

"Are you not the Marc Marquez who beat Professor Rossi's score on the entrance exam?"

"Yeah." Marc shrugged, but Dani could see a flicker of a smile crossing his face.

"And are you not the Marc Marquez that aced every single one of your exams last year?"

"I am."

"So you will pass your exam tomorrow, without a doubt." Dani pressed a kiss to Marc's cheek, making them both blush.

"What was that for?"

"For luck."

"Thank you."

Dani scurried out of Marc's room as though his feet were on fire, and he couldn't stop smiling, the warm and fuzzy feeling more than just helping his flatmate out during exam season.

He had a crush on Marc, and it was back with a vengeance.

*

The next morning, Dani woke to the sound of someone cheering in the flat, and he knew that it had to be Marc.

He peeked his head around the door, and Marc burst in, grinning and bouncing like he'd drank four cans of Red Bull.

"Last exam of the term done!"

"Did it go well?"

"It did, it was so easy!" Marc covered his mouth with his hands, and he looked like he was going to burst with excitement.

"I'm so happy for you." Dani went in for a hug, but then Marc's lips were on his, both of them frozen, surprised by what had happened.

Dani was just about to deepen the kiss when Marc snapped back, and it was like a slap to the face.

"Sorry, had too much Red Bull this morning."

"You never have to apologise for a kiss that good." Dani smiled, slowly leaning in for another kiss, and the feeling of Marc's smile pressed against his own was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Marc stumbled backwards on to the bed, pulling Dani with him, and even though they bumped noses,

"Marc?"

"Oh god, that's my parents here to pick me up."

Marc tucked his half hard cock so that his jeans were hiding the worst of it, and he rushed in for one last kiss before turning to leave.

"Merry Christmas."

Marc bounced off as suddenly as he had arrived, leaving Dani wondering if he'd just dreamed it all, until he heard Marc's laugh echoing around the flat.

And then he saw the small wrapped gift sitting on his desk, the ice blue paper shimmering in the early morning light, and he'd even drawn a little heart by Marc's name.

Dani rushed down the corridor, his dressing gown flapping as he jogged closer.

"Wait, I forgot to give you your gift."

Marc's smile lit up, and from the way Alex was grinning at them, he'd noticed that Marc had left Dani's room, and not his own.

That, combined with the dressing gown, had Dani blushing, although Marc was oblivious to it all.

"I didn't get you anything." Marc frowned, and then he leant in for a kiss, chaste considering his parents and brother were standing there, but it set Dani's world on fire.

Alex teased Marc the entire way home, but it was worth it.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
